bobbys_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Visit To Aunt Ruth's / Transcript
Pre-Intro Howie Mandel: (first line) Hi Everyone! I'm Howie and welcome to Bobby's World! And you know what I really hate, Of course, You don't because you don't know me! You know what I hate? I know you hate this, too! When something like that right in the eyeball. That bugs me! Will that bugs you? Cause Everyone, Right, Bobby! Bobby! Bobby: (first line) What? Howie Mandel: Bobby?! Bobby: What? Howie Mandel: BOBBY! (Bobby lifts up the blanket and revealing himself.) Bobby: That's my name! (giggles) Daddy?! You look funny! Howie Mandel: Wait a minute, Young man! You have nothing nice is... Whoa! (chuckles) Loo\k! I'm a... I'm a... I'm a real person standing in the cartoon room. That is funny! Wait a second! (Howie Mandel transforms into Howard Generic for the first time after the POOF! text appeared and sweeping his arms.) Bobby: That's my Dad! Howard: (first line) Woof! Yeah! There! Oh Wow! Here! Take webbly and go to sleep because tomorrow is a very big day! We are going to Aunt Ruth's! Were gonna celebrate her birthday party, Bobby. Huh! (Howard shuts the door. Roger wakes up nervously. Bobby put webbly into bed and shut his light off and suddenly, Bobby turns the lights on) Bobby: AUNT RUTH?! Act One Bobby: AUNT RUUUUUUUTH!!! (Citizens of Tokyo runs for their life. Bobby heard the thunder and the lady runs for her life as well. Bobby heard stomping noise and reveal Ruthzilla and roars and the Tokyo Citizen panics running with the megaphone.) Tokyo Citizen: AAAHH!! Aunt Ruth! Aunt Ruth! Aunt Ruth is coming! AAAHHH! (Ruthzilla stomps the mailbox and the telephone booth.By the ambulance Bobby saw the man's cheeks streched painfully.) Bobby: What happened Tokyo Civilian: Oh, It was horrible! Aunt Ruth! She pinched my cheeks! She told how good I was! She's not recalled! Horrible! Horrible! Horrible! (TBA) Bobby: It's Aunt Ruth! Don't let it near your face! Ruthzilla: BOOOOOBBYYYY!!!! (TBA) Bobby: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Howard: Bobby! What's all the fuss? Bobby: Aunt Ruth! She was after me, He was crushing cars and stepping on people and pinching cheeks. And... Howard: Oh, Bobby! Your just having a nightmare. I promise you that everything was alright. (TBA) Howard: Now, Bobby! Turn off the light and go to sleep. Bobby: Daddy! I- I don't want to turn off the light Howard: (o.c.) What? Bobby: You'll never gonna believe this! Cause when the lights go out? Looks like the Teddy Bear is moving! Howard: Teddy Bear isn't really moving, Bobby. It's your eyes playing tricks on you. I'll explain it! Just don't worry! The Teddy Bear isn't moving. Bobby: Okay (TBA) Teddy Bear: Easy! Easy! Watch it! Careful! Gonna take insurance! that's okay! I'll take the dollies with me! (TBA) Teddy Bear: Hey! Careful with that! (TBA) Teddy Bear: Careful! That's my good China! (TBA) Teddy Bear: Hey! Hey! Watch it! that's my stuffing! (TBA) Bobby: Teddy Bear! You are moving! Coming soon! Act Two Coming soon! Act Three Coming soon! Outro Coming soon!